


[art] alexis.rose.comms

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Flower Crowns, Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: A snapshot from Alexis' instagram when she visits Schitt's Creek.(Or, there's only one person who can convince Stevie to wear a flower in her hair.)
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 131
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	[art] alexis.rose.comms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).




End file.
